Changes all because of a Talent Show
by Friends45175
Summary: Harry Potter and many others are tired of the uniforms in Hogwarts and decided to do something about it. It happens at at talent show. No pairings.


I was sitting in the Great Hall when Dumbledore announced the talent show. I immediately put a note on the house notice boards that only the Goths could see. It told them that we would meet outside the room of requirements, on the seventh floor across from the picture of _______________ at 7 o'clock the next night.

I was waiting impatiently throughout the day for this meeting to come. As soon as I could I ran up to the seventh floor awaiting the others. When others in gothic garb I opened the room and they started to pile in. When they all had arrived, I closed the door before saying "I've asked you all here because I am sick and tired of the bigotry against us Goths and frankly I'm done taking it sitting down." A cheer was heard from around the room before I continued "I was going to randomly start wearing it to classes until it was allowed but this, this is such a better situation for us. I know I am planning on singing 'We're not gonna take it' by Twisted Sister, because as it states 'This is our song'. I would like to ask if any of you would join me in singing this because we will create a bigger stir if it is all of us together than groups by ourselves."

"I know I'm in because I was going to sing the same thing but what is your name?" A boy with white blond hair streaked with black said

"Harry Potter, got a problem with it?" I said

"Nope, maybe we can be on friendlier terms now, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Definitely, so how many of you play electric guitar?" I asked. A few raised their hands. "And plays the part for the song?" Hands were put down until we were left with three, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Justin Flintch-Fletchly. "Basses playing the part?" Again three hand were raised in the final count, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, and Susan Bones. "Drum Part?" Five raised their hands, I then specified. "Drum set part?" Again three hands were left, Ginny Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, and Terry Boot. "And you two do you play the other drum part, to me it sounds like cow bells?" Colin Creevy and Hannah Abbott both nodded. "Good, now how many guys believe they can sing reasonably well? I'm not discriminating against you girls but the main part is sung by us guys." A few of the girls nodded and over half of the boys raised their hands. "Great, now all girls and other guys you'll be singing backup vocals which mostly is saying 'yeah' or talking." They nodded before we started practicing everyday at seven.

It was soon the date of the talent show and we all knew we were ready. We had Millicent Bulstrode also learn the cow bell part so there was three of them as well. As soon as it was our turn up we set up all the equipment, the three drum sets, three cow bells, three electric guitars, three basses and dozens of microphones. We then took the glamour off of our clothes and the drums started off the song.

Oh, we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore

We've got the right to choose it  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song

We'll fight the powers that be, just  
Don't pick our destiny, 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong

Oh, we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore

Oh, you're so condescending  
Your gall is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing from you

Your life is trite and jaded  
Boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do

Oh, Oh

We're right (yeah)  
We're free (yeah)  
We'll fight (yeah)  
You'll see (yeah)

Oh, we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore

Oh, we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore

No way

Oh, Oh

We're right (yeah)  
We're free (yeah)  
We'll fight (yeah)  
You'll see (yeah)

Oh, we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore

Oh, we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore

Just you try and make us  
We're not gonna take it  
Come on

No, we ain't gonna take it  
You're all worthless and weak  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Now drop and give me twenty  
We're not gonna take it  
Oh, crinch pin

No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh, you and your uniform  
We're not gonna take it anymore.

We then finished and shock was shown on all the faces in the Great Hall, they recognized us and we were some of their best friends and they never knew we were Goth. Professor Dumbledore then said "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for the wonderful performance please get back into your uniforms."

A few of us started singing the chorus again

Oh, we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore

Dumbledore sighed as we sat back down. A few weeks later after many detentions it was finally decided that uniforms were no longer required and us Goths celebrated.


End file.
